One In A Million
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: Juliet moves to Forks with her sister and her mother. She never expected to fall for a vampire, a shape shifter to imprint on her sister or to be thrown into the very dangerous world of vampires. Which is suprising because Juliet's Psycic. 'T' for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Bit About Me

You see that lean girl with the long blonde hair, the perfect tan, the BMW and with every boy in school staring at her with lust filled eyes just praying she'll talk to them… Well I'm the tiny one in the seat next to her.

She is my sister, the perfect one. Everyone loves Claire. I'm the weird one.

Okay, so I do have blonde hair and blue eyes but I'm not tan and boys don't drool over me like love-sick puppies. Well no boys except Pete Nate and I'm glad to be moving away from him.

My mother decided to uproot our family and move all the way to a tiny town called Forks. Not that I didn't already know. I am psychic, well sort of. I have visions consciously, the rest in well I'm asleep and so far it has been pretty reliable. Basically my head is launched into the future twenty-four seven.

My name is Juliet Monroe. I am sixteen and I can see the future. That's not why people think I'm weird. I am oddly perky, always giggling and I have a seat reserved in the office of my old school for running in the halls. But I can't help it. When you get that feeling in the pit of your stomach that tells you to run then you can't deny it. Why can't the school understand?

My family was sitting in a diner in Port Angeles getting ready to go to our final destination. "Mom, the waiter is going to come over and flirt with you in two seconds," I explained to mom.

She rolled her eyes. "Jules, I know you…" my mom started but was interrupted by the waiter. "Hi, I was wondering what a single gal like you was doing here all by yourself," he said putting his hand through his terrible greasy blond hair.

"Well, I'm not alone as you can clearly see. I am here with my two daughters," my mother said, trying hard to maintain her cool. The waiters face filled with shock and he exclaimed. "Daughters! You do not look old enough to be a mother. And you two do not look like daughters," he said.

Claire and me both giggled as mom took deep breaths. I was giggling because in my next vision he was in the kitchen hitting his head and repeating, 'stupid, stupid', over and over again.

We finished eating and went back to driving. Claire went back to daydreaming about god-knows-what and mom turned on her oldies station on the radio.

I already knew what the house we were moving in looked like. It was a three bedroom house with two bathrooms. One bathroom in moms room and one for Claire and me to share. The rooms were painted light blue and fully furnished with new furniture.

We arrived to our new home at nine o'clock. So far from what I could see, it was going to be an early night for all of us. I could see that we were starting school tomorrow but I couldn't see much of what was going to happen. It looked like a pretty good day to come. But the future can change, very quickly.

I went upstairs to my new room with no direction needed. Mom and Claire and dad are the only ones so far who knew about my "gift". I didn't tell dad, or Sammy, my best friend about it.

It was my gift, my secret.

Hit the button bellow the arrows.

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Forks High

I woke up three seconds before my alarm clock went off. I hit the button just as it started ringing. This is what happens every morning. I skipped into the bathroom before Claire could run in there.

I showered and dressed. I let my hair loose today. My bangs fell over my forehead. They nearly reached my eyebrows. Hmm, I would need a trim soon.

I focused on the future, in time to see mom was making eggs and beacon. They would be ready in two minutes. I grabbed my new backpack and skipped downstairs. I grabbed a plate and sang, "Good morning, mom".

She laughed and said, "I don't understand how you can be so perky, so early in the morning". I giggled and shrugged. Before mom could ask where Claire was I said, "Claire is in the bathroom now, she'll be downstairs in two minutes and fifty-five seconds. Isn't it fun having a psychic daughter".

Mom rolled her eyes and put some eggs and beacon on my plate, "well, it's interesting".

Just as I predicted, Claire came downstairs and grabbed a piece of beacon from my plate.

"Come on kids, you don't want to be late for your first day of school," my mom said grabbing her keys and guiding us out the door. I could already see what my schedule was going to be and where each classroom was going to be. But I could also see me being to center of attention and gossip for a few days as well.

When we reached the school, mom let us out at the main door. I skipped inside, while Claire followed slowly. She was never a morning person. This morning I watched her break her fifth alarm clock by throwing it to the floor.

I came to a graceful stop by the office and said, "Hello, I'm Juliet Monroe and the slow poke behind me is Claire. We'd like our schedules please. I was basically just getting the form we needed filled out by our teachers. I didn't need a map or a schedule.

When she handed me my papers, I immediately folded them and put the in my pocket. Claire rolled her eyes and said, "Can you at least pretend you don't already know where you're going?" I shrugged and said, "I'll see what I can do".

Claire was senior, and I was a junior.

I walked towards my first class, English. I could already see that today's lesson would be notes so I sat at my desk and opened my binder to a clean piece of paper. I stood up and waited by Mr. Point's desk.

He was an elderly man, with a balding head. He signed my paper and introduced me to the class.

I went back to my desk and sat down. A boy with blonde greasy hair and a baby face walked into the classroom. He was going to sit with a girl in back but when he saw me his decision changed. He decided to sit beside me.

I could already see his name was Mike Newton and he was a complete and total Mama's Boy.

"Why hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Mike, what's your name?" he said. I had a quick two second vision and knew how to handle this.

"My name is Juliet and no, you cannot be my Romeo," I said quickly. His jaw fell and he said, "How d-did you know I was going to say that?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Every boy I meet says that line when I tell them my name". Did I mention I am a good liar?

That's pretty much how the rest of the morning went. I'd sit down, get a new teacher to sign my paper and take a new pick up line from another hormonal teenage boy. At lunch time, I found my way to the cafeteria and sat down with my new fan club. Which were just Mike, Eric York, Tyler, Even Pointer and Jeffery.

I looked across the cafeteria and saw five beautiful people. They were each very pale, with stunning gold eyes. I put my head down on the table and had a quick vision.

They were the Cullens'. I pulled my head up. The tow blondes were Rosalie and Jasper. The big bulky one was Emmett, the tiny one was Alice and the bronze haired boy was Edward (who was also in my biology class right after lunch). He was the more gorgeous of them. Okay, they were all gods and goddesses from up above but Edward was a Greek god from my own personal heaven.

The bell was going to ring in one minute so I stood up, dumped my empty garbage and walked out of the cafeteria, after winking at Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: If Looks Could Kill

I made my way to biology. The hormonal, creepy Mike Newton kept asking if he could walk me to class, so he could ask me out. The poor boy didn't know it, but even though I was psychic, he was a real creeper.

The classroom was already slightly full. I sat down in the seat that Mr. Varner was going to assign me to sit in. I checked the future and was happy to find that this period; we would not be taking endless amounts of notes. We would be listening to a lecture, (which now, thanks to my gift, I could probably go up and recite to the class for the teacher).

I also had a vision that Edward Cullen would be walking in the room in 3…2…1…

Right on cue he walked into the room with the same astonishing grace I'd just seen and still couldn't believe that any person could have such perfect movement. His had a grin on his face, until he approached me. Then his face turned grim and then it became a mask of utter hate and disgust.

He sat beside me, gripping the desk, like he was hanging from a cliff and that desk was the only thing between life and death. He looked at me with such a furious expression; I couldn't help but be worried it was me. Did I smell bad?

I put my head down and tried to look into the future but it was changing too quickly to even grip an image let alone know what was going on. It was so blurry, I couldn't make anything out. It was like looking out the window of a car going far to fast. You can't see anything except colors. Part of my wished he would calm down and settle on one solid decision because these constant vision changes were giving me a migraine. I groaned and tried to focus on the class and not the boy next to me who looked like he was trying to break the desk.

By the end of the class, my visions had not changed. When Edward ran out of the classroom, I staggered out clutching my head. My stomach was churning violently. I made my way to the bathroom and unfortunately threw up my lunch.

I've only ever experienced a vision experience like that once before. And that was when I got into a very serious car accident with two other people. I was twelve. But even then was nothing in comparison to what had just happened. And I was seeing images of my own death! What was the boy changing his mind about so quickly? I checked his future at lunch and there was no scatter-mind problem. He was going to go to class, introduce himself to me and focus on the teacher.

I went to the office, still feeling dizzy and nauseas. In the office was Edward. He was begging to be switched out of biology. When I walked into the room, the ride started again. My visions started going one hundred miles an hour. The future was once again changing too quickly to grasp. The room felt like it was spinning. I couldn't help but feel utterly relieved when he left the office thanking the secretary.

The nausea returned with such aggression I only had time to grab the garbage bin from beside the secretary's desk and throw up the rest of my lunch. Ms. Cope looked up and immedietly helped me to a chair. "Oh dear! Are you okay?" she said worried. I smiled a small smile before saying "I'll be fine. I just need to lay down".

She directed me to the nurse who suggested I go home. She called my mother, who was at home desperately looking for an excuse to get out of the house. My visions had gone back to normal again.

When we arrived home, mom had me go upstairs to bed. I watched TV quietly in my room until mom brought up some chicken soup. One thing I don't like about being psychic is when you're watching TV you always know how shows and movies are going to end. But if you focus enough, you can watch whole movies before anyone else knows when they are being released.

Claire would be late today. She was staying for cheerleading try-outs which actually were today. Then she was going out to dinner with a bunch of uptight snobby cheerleaders.

Then all of a sudden, Claire's future disappeared.

CPOV (Claire)

You know what I hate about having a psychic for a sister. She knows everything I'm going to do, before I do it or sometimes before I even _know_ I'm going to do it. I also love it for the same reason. That way she can tell mom what I'm up to and she'll always know if I'm going to get into serious trouble.

Jodie, Samantha, Louise, Madison and I went to a little restaurant in a place called La Push. The food was good. After we ate, I got in my car and started driving. I noticed a boy around my age with black hair. He was clearly Native. His car was pulled over and clearly broken.

I pulled over to see if I could help him. I know a lot about cars. Don't think other wise just because I have blonde hair and blue eyes and am a cheerleader.

"Do you need help?" I asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He looked up and I swear; it was like my life just became complete. He had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I was about to open my mouth when my cell phone rang. I knew whose ring tone that was. It was Juliet's ringtone. I hit _talk_ and was shocked to hear what I heard.

"Where are you? What's happening? I can't _see_ you! You just disappeared! Are you okay?" she said in such a rush but I could hear her panic. "Jules, I'm fine. I'll be home soon," I promised my little sister hanging up the phone.

"What's your name?" I asked the perfect boy in front of me as I started twweking with his car. He grinned and said, "Seth Clearwater. What's your name?"

I blushed and said, "Claire Monroe". Seth's face became serious all of a sudden.

"Claire. I need to tell you something. Have you ever heard of imprinting?" he asked.

**Yay: Third Chapter! Keep reading: But I need your opinion. On Two things**

Should Claire be turned into a vampire at some point. I already have Juliet's destiny planned.

And Should there be the same tension between Rosalie and Juliet as Bella and Rosalie had?

Your opinions are appreciatted. But NO FLAMES!

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Are You Crazy?

JPOV (Juliet)

Soon! She'll be home soon! I tell her that her future just _disappeared_ and all she can say is I'll be home SOON. How do I know she's not dead? Hurt? Dead and Hurt which is just ridiculous but I'm stressed here.

Mom came upstairs with the soup and crackers. She felt my forehead and asked, "how are you feeling, sweetie?" I smiled and said, "Better. I'm much better, thank you".

I had a vision and looked at mom. "Say 'hi' to grandpa for me," I said. Mom was opening her mouth to ask what I was talking when her cell phone rang. "Hi dad," she said giving me the same confused looked she always gives me when I tell her the future.

"Dad, Juliet said to tell you 'hello… Yes, it is shocking how she always knows…I promise I will ask her," she said walking out of the room.

Five hours later, Claire's future became clear to me again. She was back in her car and she looked shocked, happy and confused. She would be home in fifteen minutes.

I walked downstairs and out onto the front steps, just as Claire's car pulled into the driveway. I flung myself into her arms. "You're okay! I was so worried! Don't you ever do that to me again!" I screamed hugging her.

She pulled me into my room and explained everything that had happened. She explained how Seth the Shape Shifter had imprinted on her and how they are now eternally bonded. She explained vampires and shape shifters.

If I had of been anyone else, I would have thought she was crazy. But I could see her respond now. Then again, my gift supposedly doesn't exist either and yet I still see the future.

The next morning I went to school knowing Edward wasn't there. I looked at his future and got a glimpse of him sitting in a very snowy place. He ran away to another spot. Somewhere that had worse weather then Forks.

At lunchtime I looked over at the Cullens' table and they looked back at me with various expressions. I ignored them and went off to biology.

The week went by long and slow. Claire spent her free time with Seth and his pack of shape shifters. Through the time she spent with them, she learned, I can't see her when she nears them. It's like they block my power or something. I don't like not seeing my sister. It makes me uncomfortable but I'm getting used to it. It's like a glimpse at what being normal is like. And I don't like normal.

Then Monday rolled around and Edward was back in school. I went to my classes like normal. I stood outside the biology room, avoiding going in. Knowing Edward was there. I noticed his sister Alice and his brother Jasper were standing close. I took a deep breath, popped some Gravol into my mouth and stepped into the classroom.

I sat beside Edward and took a deep breath, noticing that Edward wasn't constantly changing his mind anymore. He wasn't glaring at me, in fact, he was going to talk to me.

"Hello, I didn't introduce myself last time. I'm…" "Edward Cullen, I know. Everyone talks about you and your family," I said smiling.

"I'm Juliet Monroe," I said knowing he was going to ask for my name. He laughed and gave me a funny look. "Do you like the weather in Forks?" he asked. I shrugged. "I'm not really a fan of rain, snow or other wet weather," I said quietly.

Edward let out a small laugh and I knew what he was going to say next but I let him say it. "Then why did you move to the rainiest place in North America?"

"My mother moved us here. She wanted us to spend some time where our father grew up. Since he died she's wanted to be closer to where he grew up" I said quietly.

After biology I went to gym class. I love gym. I always know where the balls are going to land, making it easier for me to catch them.

After school I went with Claire to La Push. I was going to hang out with Seth and Claire.

The first thing Seth said when I gave him an awkward hug was, "you stink". Wow, I really wish I had seen that coming.

"Umm, that's nice!" I shot back. He laughed and said, "no, I mean you smell like vampire".

"Okay, let's get the talk of vampires and get back to the hotty you were talking to in biology. What's his name?" Claire said happily. At one point during biology she walked past the classroom while I was talking to Edward.

"His name is Edward Cullen," I said, hopping I didn't sigh his name. I hated admitting it but I was in total crush mode.

"You should stay away from him you," Seth said angrily. "Why?" I asked quietly. Seth's face became real serious all of a sudden. "Because, he's a vampire. He and his family are vampires. They are vegetarians. They don't feed off of humans but still".

***

I went home that night and started thinking. He's just saying that. Then I had the vision. The vision that changed my entire perspective on vampires.

_Edward was standing in the woods. Then he sniffed the air and started moving at a speed that up until know I thought was impossible for even the world's fastest car or rocket. He ran over to a mountain lion and lunged the monstrous cat to the ground .He bit down on its neck and drained the cat dry. _

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. Claire ran into my room, half of her blonde hair in curlers the other half was hanging loose. "It's nothing, Claire. I just saw the hideous outfit mom's going to wear tomorrow," I said quietly.


	5. The Rise and Fall of Mike Newton

Chapter Five: The Rise and Fall of Mike Newton

"Juliet, are you coming?" Claire called into the bathroom. I ran the brush through my hair once more and stepped out of the bathroom.

"You look fine! Let's go!" Claire said ushering me out the door. I was about to climb in the car when I saw a vision that was hilarious and made me want to get to school as soon as possible.

"Claire, can we park near the south side of the parking lot, today?" I asked, grinning. Claire looked at me for a second before saying, "what did you see?" I grinned and said, "Something that will make today a very funny day for everyone". Claire just shrugged and started driving down the mossy green highway.

"Anyway, what was the outfit you saw mom wearing last night. It must have been bad. I haven't seen you panic over an outfit since she went through that whole Sunny and Cher kick when you were ten," Claire said. I smiled and said, "oh, she changed her mind last minute this morning. She's wearing an Armani Original today."

We reached the school with time to spare. Just like I had seen it, Mike Newton was waiting for me next to his car. I got out of the car and walked over to him. "Hello, Mike," I said in a hyper tone. I could see him flinch at how hyper I already was.

"Juliet, I have a question for you. Will you go out with me?" he said. I grinned and said, "Scream it for the roof of your car". Just like I suspected, he climbed up onto the roof of the car and screamed, "Juliet Monroe, will you go out with me?" The just as I expected the car alarm went off and Mike fell off the hood of the car. I knelt next to him and whispered "no".

I noticed the Cullens' in there car, laughing hysterically. Then again, so was everyone in the parking lot. With that I skipped of into the school and got ready for my day.

Port Angeles. It is one hour away from Forks and one of the only places within a few hours where you can go shopping for halfway decent clothes. I was so happy when my mom drove me to Port Angeles on Saturday and told me she'd be back in six hours for me. I knew for a fact that I had six hours and twenty-five minutes.

I spent four hours shopping in every store I could find. In my mind I kept thinking of one song that has been stuck in my head all day long.

_Falling in Love_

_Is such and easy thing to do_

_Birds can do it_

_Bees can do it_

_Let's stop talk_

_And fall in love_

I found one books store and I decided I wanted to go inside. They had some books on werewolves and vampires and shape-shifters. I didn't have any money left over so I just looked at the books.

I left the bookstore and walked through an Ally. It wasn't totally dark so I wasn't worried; untilI had the vision that scared me and would stay in my head for the rest of my life. I turned around to leave but the drunk guys had already surrounded me.

**Short Chapter. I know! I am so sorry I haven't written in a while. I've had exams, school, a two year old and a newly found social life. I am going to try to update more often now that my computer has been fixed.**


	6. AN I'm SO SORRY

**I have had three chest infections this year. A tonsilectomy and another broken arm. This is the shittiest year I've ever had.**

**Now that I am completly recovered and healled I can start writting more frequently! Yeah! **

**And I do plan to. I am going to try to catch up on all of my stories. But I can't make any promises. I do plan to work on One In a Million and I'll be there for You. I am cahnging it to a Bella and Jasper love story based on popular demand.**


End file.
